Brenton the eevee part 2- The new school
by Brenton2000
Summary: the second part of it


I left the bus. Callie told me to go to the library

I went to the library and they asked me if I was new

The librarian was nice her name was Miss Mawile

"Hello, welcome to Treasure school whats your name?" she said

"Brenton..." I replied

"Alright one thing is its rare to see eeveelutions here so whats your plan?" asked Mawile

"Plan...?" I was wondering what she meant.

"Like whats your plan for evolution?"

"oh umm..."

"Alright where is it" a random pokemon walked in it was a Porygon-2

"Listen Tron you have to calm down you will over ride again"

"Miss Mawile your right sorry people are making fun of me again"

"Well Tron perfect timing this is our newest student..." she got interuppted by tron

"Brenton"

"yes but..." Miss mawile was about to say but she got interuppted

"I can hack into anything remember I am a robot" said tron

"Oh yea well part robot" said Mawile

"well please lead the way Tron, These are his lessons Tron memorize them" Mawile gave a sheet of lessons to Brenton, Then Brenton and Tron headed off.

 **Alright So Tron leaded me to the lessons I had.**

"So you have got the same lessons as me Brenton that's good" said Tron

"Yea..." I said

"Do you talk much?" asked Tron

I shook my head

"Alright, lets see what you have first up? Ok English"

"English...?"

"Yes it's actually not to far from the library" Said Tron.

 **We entered the English Classroom**

 **"** ok Class today... Tron why are you late?" The teacher was a Dragonite and he looked furious

"well I was at the library and..." said Tron but he got interupptted

"Ok I get it now sit down"

"but Sir I..."

"SIT DOWN" I didn't want to say anything so I walked up to him and handed a note to him

"Alright, So we got a new student would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Brenton..."

"Ok then sit where ever ya like"

I sat next to Tron since he was the only pokemon I knew.

"Alright then, Brenton sorry this maybe new to you. Now tell me whats your plan for evolution"

I didn't notice until he pointed but that Staravia from the bus stop was in my class and he said

"Umm Staraptor Duh"

"Ok, Tron?"

"If i am correct Porygon-z is my next stage"

"And finally Brenton whats your plan"

"umm maybe..."

"Dragonite can i see you for a minute" it was the principal Wigglytuff we all wondered what she wanted

"Brenton, the principal wants to see you"

"ok..."

"So this maybe offensive to you. But its rare to see an Eevee go to school"

I said nothing

"Ok right head off to class now" The principal looked cheerful when she said that

"ok bye..." I walked off like nothing happened

 **After English class we went outside for recess**

"Brenton! Over here!" it was Tron he defintley looked happy even for a part robot

"Tron..."

"Guess what?" Tron was excited

"what...?"

"There's will be a party in a few day's and we are invited"

"When...?"

"two days time" Tron sounded excited but I didn't know how to react to what he said.

"alright..."

"so will you come?"

"I will ask ok...?"

 **After school I went home by bus**

"Brenton deary" It was my mum

"Hello..."

"mmm you looked concerned" How did she know how I felt

"well... umm..."

"Brenton I am your mother please tell me"

"A party in two days can I go...?"

"oh" my mother sounded surprised when I said that

"mother are you alright...?"

"Fine. go to bed I need to talk to your father"

I just nodded and went to bed

 **It was a new day and I was eating egg's**

While at the table mother sat down beside me

"you can go tomorrow" she said, She looked sorta depressed when she said it

"Thanks..."

"Brenton wait" It was father

"Here take this its a new cell phone the most recently updated one"

"Father...?"

"Your growing up put our number in it"

 **I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. When I went on the bus people where looking at me for some odd reason**

"did you hear he's friend with a loser" One pokemon said

"I heard he's going to the party tomorrow" another said

"Oh what will they think of him"

"I don't know but I heard he's so shy he talks with the robot"

 **I got off the bus and went to find Tron**

Tron was running at me and we decided to walk together

"Well?"

"mm?"

"Can you go?"

I just nodded in response

"good come on it's time for class"

"ok..."

 **After that day me and Tron became good friends but my shyness was still in me hahaha still he looked happy.**


End file.
